Corrupt Soul, Innocent Angel
by red-rose-priestess
Summary: Ayame has a hidden secret deep within his heart. Akito might torture him and take away his treasured innocence, but the snake will not allow the one he loves to be hurt. Dark Concepts.AyamexHatori
1. Prolouge

_**Prolouge - **_

He is beautiful and unmaimed, in both body and soul. I am not. Of course he was hurt once, by our keeper. The evil was thick then and still swirls about us at times. But I can see his heart healing day by day, as time passes. He shall be whole once agian. I will never be as I once was. God won't allow it. She continues to pull me back into her web of immorality. I am filthy compared to him.

I want him. Plain and simple, I want him. But she will ensure that never happens. I want to say, 'To hell with her', but I cannot.

Where does this leave me? I know where. I am in hell, stripped of my innocence. The innocence that I once treasured. He treasured it too. He would tease me about it, and call me the perfect angel. But when she took the simplicity from my heart, I began to have thoughts that were anything but angelic. If he could know these thoughts, he wouldn't call me an angel anymore. In fact, I'm sure he would turn from me, unable to look me in the eye. It's all God's fault.

She gets what she wants, and I cannot defy her. After all, who are we to question God? She is Almighty, right? I bet he could escape from her. He is strong and I am weak. He is beautiful and I am ugly. He is innocent and I am tainted. He can be free if he defies God, I would die. I would die, beacuse a mutiny agianst God, at least our God, takes a strong soul. That I am not. He is though, in every sense of the word, our Saviour. If only he'd try. Wait! No. I do not speak ill of him. That's far too bold of someone lowly, like I am.

I love him, and wish I were free. Free so I could tell him all that's happened. There's always possiblilty he'd turn away, disgusted. No, not a possibility, a guarantee. Our God is cruel. I love you Hatori, but you would not and will not want me, Ayame. I am no angel.


	2. Chapter One

_(A/N Here is the first chapter, and I hope someone likes it as much as I do.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters or the furuba plot. Those belong to the wonderful Natsuki Takaya. I am merely borrowing them. After all this is a FAN FIC._

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Ayame's POV**_

Darkness envelops Ayame, as he stands in his apartment. He hadn't bothered to turn on the lights after returning home. His recent visit with Akito had proved quite nasty and the snake wasn't sure he wanted to see the state of his body. Where the woman had learned to be so heartless, could never be guessed, but Ayame knew well the effects. He groans in pain and slumps down agianst the wall. A clock on the side table read, 4:23. The snake had to be up at 6:00 for work. Several new orders had come in the day before, and needed to be finished quickly.

**I never promised you a ray of light **

**I never promised there'd be sunshine every day **

Striping of his clothes, that clung to his body, Ayame drags himself into the bedroom. His pants and shirt were soaked with something, and the snake didn't dare guess what. Not yet. He falls onto his bed, not caring what he gets on the sheets. He needed some sleep, even if it was just an hours worth.

**I'll give you everything I have **

**The good the bad **

An unrestful night, and dream filled sleep envelops him. When he wakes up, it is forced by a nightmare. He couldn't even escape Akito in his dreams.

The snake checks his clock and finds it's 5:41. He rolls out of bed and walks to the bathroom, suffering pain all the while. Ayame flips on the light, but doens't look in the mirror. He merely starts the shower, then takes a deep breath. 'I can do this. Be strong, It's not that bad.'

When he turns around, the snake gasps, then begins to sob. Akito had gone too far. Whip marks covered his chest, abdomen and back. Bite marks were evident on his arms and neck, and there were long gashes on his legs, backside and arms. Although Ayame's face looked gaunt, tierd and tearstreaked, and his hair was matted, you wouldn't be able to tell his wounds when he was wearing clothes.

**Why do you put me on a pedestal? **

**I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below **

The snake drops to his knees in despair, but screams in agony of his wounds. 'Why does this always happen?' Ayame had often wondered what he had done to deserve this.

It was true that selling off his brother, was a horrible crime. But it hadn't helped him much and he was paying for it with guilt. Yes, he was lucky to live outside the house, and own his own shop, but now Yuki and Ayame were both tortured by their God. Collecting as much resolve as he can, Ayame picks himself up off the floor and forces himself to clean his wounds.

**So help me down you've got it wrong **

**I don't belong there **

The hot water of the shower stings his skin like a thousand knives. He sighs and just stands in place, letting the pain take over. He sometimes scared himself in this state. All he felt was pain, and he relished feeling at all. There were no other emotions present, most times. Just pain and longing. He longed for Hatori. But no matter how many times, the snake tried to tell himself, 'No he's off limits, your not worthy of him' Ayame still wanted the dragon. Perhaps that is where the snake went wrong.

**One thing is clear I wear a halo **

**I wear a halo when you look at me **

He should have kept his feelings hidden more. Maybe then Akito wouldn't have noticed. Yes, that is why he was always punished. Because Akito didn't want Hatori to realize any feelings and leave her. So God, being her selfish self, took my innocence, my ability to love and be loved.

**But standing from here **

**You wouldn't say so **

**You wouldn't say so if you were me**

Now it it is settled. Hatori will never want a tainted person. Ayame realizes the water has run cold and his skin feels numb. He had gone off in his thoughts for too long, and now he would be late for work.

Quickly and wincing all the way, the snake dries off and dresses in a dark long-sleeved shirt and long pants. To hell with the fact it was summer. He couldn't risk Mine seeing his wounds.

Without eating anything, Ayame leaves the apartment and heads to work. The train ride was busy as usual and people jostled the poor snake all over the place. He feels the wounds on his back open and finds himself hoping the dark shirt will over any bleeding.

When he arrives at the shop, Mine greets Ayame with her usual fervor. "Good morning Ayame-San. Did you have a rough night? You look tierd and a bit feverish." It was true. The snake did feel as if he has a fever. "Do you want me to call Hatori-San?" The woman asks. "No!" Ayame barks harshly, making Mine jump. He tries to look apologetic. "Don't trouble Tori-San. I'm fine. I'll be in my office if you need me, Mine-Chan. Keep up the fabulous work." The snake smiles a smile he knows doesn't reach his eyes. With a swift turn, Ayame goes to his office, his refuge. He needed some time to think. How horrible would it be, if Hatori did see Ayame's wounds, and the pain afflicted upon him?

**And I, I just want to love you **

**Oh I, I just want to love you**

The answer, I would be the worse thing imagineable. Hatori would know Ayame's secret life and question him till the answers he recieves replused him.

**I always said that I would make mistakes **

**I'm only human and that's my saving grace **

He would run from the snake and Ayame knew he wouldn't be able to take it. If that ever happened, he would die a slow, painful death from the inside out.

**I'll fall as hard as I try **

**So don't be blinded **

**See me as I really am **

**I have flaws and sometimes I even sin **

**So pull me from that pedestal I don't belong there **

**Like to think that you know me **

**But in your eyes I am something above me **

**That's only in your mind Only in your mind **

**I wear a halo**

* * *

**Song Lyrics "Halo"- Bethany Joy Lenz**

_(A/N So what did you think of this chapter? Was it long enough? Did it make sense? Was it well written? Or do I need to change things?Review please!)_


	3. Chapter Two

_(A/N Soooo sorry about the update being more than a week. I'm gonna try to update everyweek. So yeah. Hope you like chapter two.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it people. That's why this is FAN FICTION._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Hatori's POV**_

The dragon sat in his office contemplating that morning's events. Hatori had gotten up at his usual time of 5:30, to begin his day. When he walked past Kureno on his way to visit Akito, a snippet of the rooster's phone conversation made the dragon stop. "Could you send someone to clean the receiving room? There's blood everywhere. Last night's guest was pretty bad off."

**You've got me caught up in a daze**

Hatori became panicked, thinking Yuki had been injured. But Akito never kept the rat into the wee hours of the morning. So who had been the unfortunate soul to encounter the God?

The dragon had continued on to check in on Akito. He had found the God sitting in the window seat, a black expression on her face.

**And I cant seem to understand **

"Good morning Akito-Sama. How are you feeling today?" She had looked up with a glassy stare. "How the hell do you think?" Akito had harshly spat. She had hopped up and swept over to Hatori's side. "My Hatori." The God had taken a pale hand and stroked the dragon's cheek. "You would never leave me would you? No matter what he feels." Hatori remembered cringing at the cold skin of the God. "Who do you mean?" He had foolishly asked. A sharp smack had been his punishment for being insolent. "It does not matter who. You are mine. You shall never be his and you will nver leave me!"

Hatori realized now sitting in his office, how strange Akito's words trully had been. It was a common occurance for the God to ramble on about a assortment of things. Most of which held no value. But this time, the words seemed to hold a hidden meaning. As if there was something the dragon was missing and should know about.

**What I've been thinking And although your coming clearly now **

How did who feel? Why would some man's feelings mean Hatori leaving Akito's side? It made no sense. The dragon shakes his head. Even in his mind, he spoke riddles. The phone rings, and Hatori promptly answers it. "Hello?" A quite whispering voice on the other end, replies, "Hatori Sohma-San. So sorry to bother you. This is Mine, Ayame-San's employee. I wish to talk to you about my employer's physical and emotional condition. Do you have time to listen?"

**It's hard for me to turn around and keep from blinking **

It seemed as if the woman was trying to keep her voice low. "Mine-Sama, if I may say so, I have always questioned Ayame's mental state." The dragon jests. There is silence on the line. "Mine-Sama?" Hatori asks. "I am here Hatori-San. I am just shocked that someone great as yourself, would joke about your cousin's well being. But I wish to speak to the doctor side of you. I am not sure I trust the 'Hatori-San' by himself." The woman's words dole out a well deserved punishment. "Yes Mine-Sama. Please continue. What is it that troubles you about Ayame?" Hatori restrained himself from adding, 'Besides the obvious.'

**All that I can do is be there **

"Well you see, the past two weeks, Ayame-San hasn't been himself. He's late for work and doesn't leave till the late hours. He seems less exuburant and I'm afraid something is troubling him. He's lost weight and looks sick everyday now. His once beautiful hair and skin have lost their shine--" The woman chokes on the next sentence and sobs puncuate it. "The fire in his eyes has gone out, Hatori Sohma-San. I am worried he shall perish. He won't talk to me and he forbade me from calling you. I don't usually diobey orders, but I am worried."

**And heaven knows that I swear you do something to me **

Hatori had to admit he was slightly alarmed at Mine's words. At first, upon second thought, it seemed like another of Ayame's dramatic scenes. He probably had put Mine up to this phone call. "I'm sure it's nothing Mine-Sama. Ayame recovers quickly. He's probably realized, the idea of a man in a dress is absurd." Once agian silence on the line causes Hatori to say, "Mine-Sama?" A audible sob reaches the dragon's ear. "I am still here Hator Sohma-San. Though I am begining to wonder why. I tis clear that you do not care about Ayame-San. I'll just call another doctor." That made the dragon say, "No, no Mine-Sama. I apologize. I do care for Ayame and I am glad you called me first. I shall come over later today, just to check in on him. Is that okay?"

**That I'll never ever tell a lie I'll always be their by your side **

A relieved sigh comes from Mine. "Yes thank you. But do no tell Ayame-San I called you. I do not wish to lose my job. I do love it so and Ayame-San is a close friend. I enjoy his usual company and he would always talk so highly of you Hatori Sohma-San. If you only knew. Oh well thank you. I better get back to work. I don't want to anger Ayame-San in his current condition. I'll see you later."

**Your so soothing It's clearly understandable That I'm not some type of animal I'm just in love with you **

A shocked dragon hangs up the receiver. That certainly seemed like a real conversation. An odd one, but still valid. Mine seemed genuinely distraught by Ayame's sudden change. Perhaps Hatori should worry too.

**And heaven knows I'm glad I found you **

The dragon no sooner thinks this thought, then snorts in laughter. This was Ayame. They had grown up together. The snake had always been pulling ticks and fients. There was nothing to worry about, except setting the snake straight.

**Loving and you came around to do the things that u do **

**You dont even hardly speak to me **

**Tell me what could it be **

**To let you walk away so freely **

**But you still call from time to time **

**Tell me why you play with my mind **

**I know you wanna be here with me **

**All that I can do is be there **

**And heaven knows that I swear you do something to me **

**That I'll never ever tell a lie **

**I'll always be their by your side your so soothing **

**I just dont know what I've been doing wrong **

**In your life baby **

**Baby if you give me one my time **

**I will never ever leave yours side **

* * *

**Song Lyrics "Clearly" By Anthony Hamilton**

_(A/N So what did you think of this chapter. I was upset cause I couldn't find a good song for the way Hatori is acting. The one I picked doesn't really fit and almost makes it seem like there's gonna be a romance between Ayame and Mine or Hatori and Mine. That will NOT be happening. Sorry but this is AyamexHatori. So yeah next chapter up in about a week I think. Review please.)_


	4. Chapter Three

_Sorry for the late update. It's just not many people are reading this story and it bothers me. I mean I'll keep updating it, but I just wish there were more people reading. You know I've had people gripe at me saying Akito is a guy. I apologize only for the fact I should have put spoilers somewhere. For those moronic people who DO NOT know, Akito is a CHICK! Trust me when I tell you this. If you do not believe me, message me with your e-mail, and I shall gladly send you a scan of the 18th volume where they say it about a dozen freaking times. You even get the pleasure of seeing Akito's teeny tiny boobs.lmao. Okay so sorry to rant and also sorry if I offened any of my lovely readers. I love you all too much to piss off. So yeah here chapter three. Read & Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Ayame's POV**_

The air in the office seemed to suffocate the snake. His head was ringing and his whole body felt ablaze. Ayame shivers and draws his jacket closer around him. The asprin he had taken, didn't seem to be helping much. With a shaky hand, he swallows two more, hoping some of the pain would be relieved. The snake stands up to open the window. He suddenly found breathing the cold stangnat air from the AC, made him feel worse.

**Lost and broken,  
Hopeless and lonely.  
Smiling on the outside,  
and hurt beneath my skin. **

A knock on the door, makes the snake jump. "Ayame-San? Hatori-San is here to visit you." Mine says opening the door. "Damn." The snake mutters. "What kind of welcome is that Ayame? How have you been feeling?" The dragon stood in front of Ayame, but the snake refused to look up. Why did Hatori have to come now? 'Why does he have to see me like this? Maybe if I talk to him, and assure him everything is fine, he'll leave and be none the wiser.'

"Hello Tori-San. Why have you troubled yourself coming to check on me? Oh don't get me wrong, I am overjoyed. In fact, I think I want to call Shi-San and tell him the wonderful news." Ayame tries to stand and sweep gracefully towards his love. Hator's face remains expressionless, as always upon seeing the snake. This causes Ayame's heart to crack, one more to add to the rest.

**My eyes are fading,  
My soul is bleeding. **

**I'll try to make it seem okay,  
But my faith is wearing thin.**

Hatori takes a step toward the snake and asks, "Are you feeling ill Ayame?" 'Oh no, he's noticed' "What do you mean Tori-San? I feel absolutely wonderful. Just like always." The snake tries to spin in a flashy manner, and only ends up gasping in pain. His head swells, and an unbearable ache takes over. A strangled "Oh!", escapes from Ayame's mouth.

**So help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,**

He looks up at Hatori. Wait, looks up? How did he get on the floor? He attempts to stand, but found it difficult. Hatori is suddenly at the snake's side. "Ayame your not well. What's happened?" The dragon questions. He holds Ayame's arm to pull him up. "Oww!" The snake shrieks. He reels backwards and tries to retch his secretly wounded arm out of Hatori's grasp.

**That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them up. **

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me Hatori. You should return to Akito-Sama's side. I'm sure she needs you more than..." Ayame couldn't finish his sentence. He did need Hatori. Perhaps more than the dragon would ever know. "Ayame, you are sick and need medical attention. I assure you Akito can wait ten minutes." Hatori says stepping toward the snake. Ayame closes his eyes, in silent despair. Ten minutes. That's all the dragon could spare? The snake quickly adomishes his selfish thoughts. "I just had a headache. Don't worry, I took some asprin. It should clear up soon. Please do not trouble yourself." 

I only wanted a magazine,  
I only wanted a movie screen,  
I only wanted the life I'd read about and dreamed.

Hatori shakes his head. "Aya you really try to make my life difficult don't you." The dragon's words pierce Ayame's heart. If only Hatori knew how much the snake wanted to protect the dragon from himself. From the hideous person he'd become.

**  
And now my mind is an open book,  
And now my heart is an open wound,  
And now my life is an open soul for all to see.**

"I'm sorry Hatori. I trully am fine. I don't mean to be a burden." Ayame found he was breathing harshly. "You should go now Haa-San. I have work to do." The snake turns to walk back to his desk. The roaring in his ears had become even louder. So loud he doesn't even hear if Hatori responds. Suddenly his vision goes black and he knew no more.

But help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open and I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me,  
So you come along,  
I push you away,  
Then kick and scream for you to stay.  
Cuz I need someone to help me,  
Oh I need someone to help me,  
To help me heal these wounds,  
They've been open for way too long.  
Help me fill this soul,  
Even though this is not your fault,

That I'm open,  
And I'm bleeding,  
All over your brand new rug.  
And I need someone to help me sew them,  
I need someone to help me fill them,  
I need someone to help me close them up.

_**Song lyrics - "Wounded" - Good Charlotte.**_

* * *

_Okay so there's chapter three. I will update soon as I can. But review please._


	5. Chapter Four

_I apologize for such a long update. You've been waiting a whole month, and must be ready to kill me. Please don't, as I have the rest of the story, plus a whole 10 chapter long sequel. I think you'll want to read it.lol. So here you go, and I promise the next update will be sooner._

* * *

**Chapter Four - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

Hatori stood watching an obviously ill Ayame, rant that he should get back to work. "I'm not leaving. You need my help."

Then it was like the world was in slow motion. Ayame began to fall backward in a faint. Hatori wasn't quick enough to catch the snake, and a sickening thump sound echoes through the room. The realization of Ayame hitting his head on the edge of the desk, starts the dragon. When Hatori returns to reality, he see Ayame really is out cold, and a small pool of blood was begining to form.

**So far away not knowing how to handle the distance between**

"Damn." Hatori mutters as he rushes forward. He quickly scoops the wilted form of the snake in his arms, and carries him out into the shop's foyer. Quickly he lays Ayame down on a sofa. The doctor looks down at his arms, and finds them covered in blood. The dragon's stomach plunges. Where did all this blood come from? Surely not from the head wound.

**Avoiding situations that will show that this is not the same**

Making quick time, Hatori strips Ayame of his dark shirt. The sight that meets the dragon, nearly knocks him over. Laceration marks covered the pale skin, some of which were bleeding freely. There were round bruises that looked like bites marks on Ayame's arms and neck. Hatori quicly hops up and goes to get his medical bag. He passes Mine in the next room working quietly.

**Try to see through my window**

"So how is Ayame-San?" She asks. "Worse than I thought. I must ask that you stay here Mine-Sama." The woman's eyes become wide and tearful. "Y-yes." She says.

Hatori rushes back to where Ayame's pale form lay. The wounds were still bleeding freely. Why hadn't they stopped?

**I can't but I will**

**Sustain you as long as I can bear the thought of humbly keeping**

The gash on the snake's head was bleeding too, and the red color seeped through the soft white hair. "Ayame, what is going on? Why haven't you stopped bleeding?" Hatori knew he was talking to himself, but he couldn't help it. This was puzzling. The dragon makes a quick assement, and take the snakes pants off too. He wasn't surprised to see gashed all along Ayame's legs as well.

**Silence is my answer**

The dragon grabs his bag and lays out the supplies he needs. Without wasting anymore time, he stitches up the wounds on Ayame's body, and makes sure all was clean. Then Hatori attempts to clean the blood. There was so much blood, that even the doctor felt sick.

**I will remain here quietly seething**

Taking out a space blanket used for emergencies, Hatori covers Ayame and calls Mine into the room. The woman rushed in looking extremely frazzled. "Ayame-San! Will he be alright?" Hatori nods. "I need you to wet this rag for me. I do believe he has a fever. The proper medication can't be administered till he wakes." Mine nods and scampers out of the room.

**As the crowd moves in roaring to carry me away**

Hatori stood there for a moment, not quite sure what to do next. Mine returns with the wet cloth, and the dragon tenderly places it on Ayame's plae forehead. The dragon sighs in sudden exhaustion. Something was seriously wrong with Ayame. Where had the snake gotten these wounds, and why hadn't he taken proper care of them?

**I've always kept this push from shoving the edge closer now**

A groan from Ayame, and Hatori immediately snaps to attention. "Ayame? Ayame, wake up now. I need to give you some medication to make you feel better." The snake merely shakes his head and tries to turn from Hatori. "Ayame for Kami-Sama's sake, you will tell me what happened right now. I promise I cannot help you unless you clue me in." Hatori was trying to keep anger and frustration out of his voice. "Tori-San, go away. I don't want you here. I'll be fine on my own. Just go." Ayame croaks out and sits up slowly. The cloth falls from his head to lay in his lap.

**It's true enough**

Hatori becomes extremely infuriated. "Ayame!" He shouts and grabs the snake's shoulders. Before he knows what he is doing, the dragon finds himself roughly shaking Ayame. "Hatori! P-please s-stop it." The snake mutters, sobbing.

**I have nothing left to say**

Hatori releases his hold, and backs away from the snake. He was shocked at himself. Why had he just done that? "I-I'm sorry Ayame. I guess I'm just so concerned for you well being, that it makes me angry you won't let me help. Why didn't you seek me out after this happened? What did happen?" Hatori tried to calm himself down, and act professionally, but Ayame was now sobbing uncontrolablly. He wrapped his arms around himself and started rocking back and forth.

**I will sustain you**

"Ayame? Please say something. I'm sorry for what happened." The dragon reaches out to touch the snake. Ayame pulls back and recoils, true to his snake counter part. "Don't! I'll tell you." He gasps. Hatori gaped openly. He hadn't meant that as a threat. But Ayame had obviously taken it as such. "I-I was mugged by some street punks. About eight of them. They just took my money and clothing. They beat me and shook me up pretty badly, but that's all. Okay? Nothing too extreme. As for the fever, I suppose that's stress from working so hard lately. Does that satisfy your probing curiousity?"

**I can't but i will**

**Oh I can't but i will**

There suddenly seemed a bit to the snake's words. Was he angry with the dragon for wanting to help? "Ayame getting mugged is a big deal. You should have called someone."

**Away away**

**I will sustain you**

Hatori agian attempts to touch the snake, but Ayame hops up rather quickly. "No no no Tori-San. I'm fine, truly. You've stiched me up I see, so give me some pain killers and all will be well again."

**I will sustain you**

**I will remain here quietly seething**

The snake was sweeping aroung the room, looking for his clothes no doubt. "I'm still worried that you're worse off that you've lead on, but alright. I should return back to the main house..." The dragon trails off and looks straight at Ayame. It was true, the fire in the snake's eyes had gone out.

**As the crowd moves in roaring to carry me away**

**Something was horribly wrong.**

* * *

_So what did you think? Not much of a cliffy, like last time. But review please. If you spot any spelling errors, don't tell me. Let me be blissfully unaware please.lol._


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

The dragon had left. He seriously had just left Ayame to fend for himself.

Hatori had given the snake some pull's and told him he'd call him later to check on him. Now Ayame sat on the sofa thinking depressing thoughts.

**I've been dreaming, I've been dreaming I was lucid.**

Hatori really must not have cared about the snake, if he just left like that. He hadn't even questioned Ayame like he should've. Had he really believed the snake had been mugged, but not sexually molested? Well, okay so perhaps one might not normally draw parallels between those two subjects. However it was always a possibility, and in the case a fact. Ayame had been raped, just not by street punks. Still, Hatori should have had more concern, and pushed harder to get answers.

Ayame mentally slaps himself. What would he have done if the dragon had questioned him on his lie? Would he have eventually spilled about Akito, and that the Sohma God was the one to beat and torture the snake?

The snake shivers. Hopefully he wouldn't have.

**Blood was seeping, it was seeping from my pores.**

Mustering all his energy, the snake stand up and returns to his office. He finds Mine attempting to clean the remaining blood, sobbing.

"Mine-Chan? My dear, what's wrong?" Ayame asks walking to the woman's side and squatting beside her.

"Ayame-San. Why did you try to kill yourself?" This question shocked the snake. Had she noticed him take the aspirin? "I-I didn't try to end my life Mine-Chan. I was mugged last night, and hadn't wanted to trouble Tori-San. That's all." Mine abruptly stands up. "That it is not all. Something is very wrong Ayame-San. I am worried about you and I wish you would clue me in." The woman says throwing away a bloody rag.

"I am sorry to have worried you Mine-Chan. I shall try to be more open with you too. I promise. Right now, we need to get to work. There are so many orders due tomorrow." The snake flashes his best attempt at a smile. At least with as much pain as he was currently in.

**Who'd believe that it was all my own decision? **

The next couple of hours were spent working on dress orders.

At 9:00, Mine asks if she could go home. Ayame excused her, but continued to work himself. Going home would be lonely. True he was alone here, but a least he had something to keep his mind occupied.

**Cracked faces and medicated smiles.**

At 12:30, the snake's cell phone rings. He jumps at the sound, and panic floods his body. He knew who it was calling, and couldn't push off the inevitable.

"He-hello?" He asks cautiously upon answering.

"Snake! I hear you did something you shouldn't have today. You must be punished. Now! Come to me, or there will be worse punishment." A cold voice reaches Ayame's ears. He nearly sobs as he replies, "Yes Mistress Aktio-Sama."

**Set fire to my home before I turned and walked back in.**

Upon ending the call, the snake falls to the floor and cries. Not again. He couldn't go through that pain and humiliating torture again, but like Akito had said, not going would warrant worse punishment.

Ayame stands up and closes the shop down. Dragging his feet and not in much of a hurry, the snake heads to the subway station. An all too short ride later, he was at the Sohma estate.

**For every needle open my chest and insert ten pins.**

Kureno stood at the door waiting to take the snake to his doom. Without a word, they walk down the many hallways to Akito's private recieving room. The door swings open with a haunting creak and Ayame walks into the dark room.

"Snake. You took a long time to get here. Did you not wish to be with me?" The evil filled voice comes from the corner. "Of course I wish to be with you, Akito-Sama you are everything to me." The words were forced and nearly tore the snake's throat.

"Good. Come to me, my snake." Akito never called Ayame by his name. It was always 'snake'.

**I just anticipate what awaits when I awake break**

He tries to not whimper in fear and steps forward tow here he knew the God sat. An icy cold grip grabs his wrist and pulls him to the floor. The snake yelps as his stitches are pulled to their limits.

**I die in my day dreams**

"Sit. Listen." Akito's tone became angry. "It's come to my attention that you spent the better part of today under Hatori's care."

Oh hell. Ayame knew he was in for it now.

**I've been dreaming, I've been dreaming I was lucid**

"Why would you keep my Hatori away from me? I may have been seriously ill, and he was nowhere to be found. What it I had died? Is that what you want snake? For me to die and you to have my precious Hatori?" Ayame remained silent. Akito was very angry today and the snake knew he was going to suffer horribly.

**Blood was seeping, it was seeping from my pores**

"Strip off all you clothing snake. I need to see what you've fixed so it may be corrected." Ayame makes a frightened noise in his throat, then pulls off his clothes.

When he stands stark naked in the room, silence envelops him. He hated this. Akito would attack him without warning any second now.

A bright light is shown on the snake.

**Who'd believe that it was all my own decision?**

"My my. You certainly have made a mess of things. Why did you have Hatori stitch your beauty marks. Now things are all messed up." Akito's voice comes from behind the lamp, but Ayame couldn't see her.

"What do you have to say for yourself. Before your punishment? It won't help, but I'd like to think I was as fair as possible." The God appears holding rope and a whip.

"No." Ayame whimpers. "Please have mercy on me." He pleads.

**The gardens have all been overgrown. **

**I pushed my hand through the thorns to crush the final rose.**

The God shakes her head slowly, a maniacal grin up on her face. "Wrong answer. Hatori will never, never, never want a filthy snake like you. Punishment time."

Ayame watched as Akito bends down and picks up another item. I was a large grotesque phyllus.

**A deadly secret only I suffer to know.**

"No!" Ayame moans wanting to back away, but not having the mental energy. Akito's eyes stare straight into the snake's. "Your my corrupt snake. You only belong to me. You'll do well to remember that."

**I can't eradicate what awaits when I awake break**

Ayame begins to cry and the God hadn't even done anything yet.

"Hatori." He mumbles. Why didn't anyone care about him? He feels Akito tie his hands and tries to send his mind somewhere happy. Except, nothing in Ayame's life was happy, and as the whip strikes his back, he knew it never would be.

**I die in my day dreams. **

_**Song: "No Poetic Device" - A.F.I.**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Sorry for the late update everyone. It should be going faster now, cause I only have two stories to REALLY concentrate on. Like I've said, it's only the typing that gets me. This story was all written down on paper, and I've had to type it too. But it is finished and there are 9 chapters. Also I've written a sequel. So please keep reading, and don't give up on me. lol. Review please._


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

Hatori had a strange dream that night. He saw Ayame walking down a dark street by himself. Suddenly a shadow emerges from a alley and advances forward. There's a flash of light and Akito was raping and torturing the snake.

**Fingers numb, feel sick again**

Hatori wakes with a start. The dream had nearly made him sick. Why had he thought something so vile? Maybe it was because he's spent the whole day with Ayame.

**I call on you, you my friend**

Of course the God had been upset when the dragon had come home. After explaining about Ayame's condition, and how he needed special care, the God's eyes had flashed with some strange emotion. Maybe it had been disbelief. But whatever it was, it had disappeared quickly.

**You've stung my heart**

Hatori stood up and stretched. The clock read 5:00am, and he decided to get up now.

**With your good-byes**

After stumbling through a shower and getting dressed, Hatori goes to check on Akito. He find Kureno standing outside the receiving room.

**The lemon sweet of your lies**

"Where is Akito-Sama?" The dragon asks. "The God is busy." The rooster says, his expression blank. Hatori stands there waiting for a short period of time thinking about who Akito could be seeing this early in the morning.

**Let the dirt cover me**

The door opens and Akito walks out, an evil grin upon her face. Blood was spattered on her face, neck and clothes, and her hands were covered in blood.

**Kiss the sky, as you fly on high**

"Kureno, I need to wash that sinner's blood off. Please escort me." The God notices Hatori an smiles more broadly. "Hatori! I'm glad to see you up. I've left a present for you in there. Enjoy my angel."

**Over all that's left to be**

Hatori's heart drops to his feet. What would he find on the other side of that door? Akito and Kureno walk away, leaving the dragon to worry. Had Akito done something to someone? Yuki, Kyo or even Tohru? Oh Kami!

**I'll see you when I fall**

Hatori opens to door to the windowless room. It was dark and he hears a person moaning in pain. "Hello? Can you hear me? It' Hatori. I'm here to help you." The moaning seems to become sobs. The dragon quickly tries to find a light, without stepping on the person. He finds a lamp, and clicks it on.

**I'm so tired, put me to sleep**

The sight that meets him is enough to knock the dragon over.

**I dig a hole, I dig down deep**

Ayame lay in a pool of blood, mangled and pale. He had new wounds and the old ones had roughly been torn open, or perhaps even cut open. Coarse rope bound the snake's hands together and it looked like a large phyllus was shoved in his entrance. There was a gag across Ayame's mouth, which prevented him from speaking.

**I see faces in the black**

Hatori was shocked at first and didn't move, but when the snake's eyes meet the dragon's, it almost broke him.

**Grabbing hand pulling me back**

Ayame doesn't hold the gaze long, and looks away. Hatori snaps back to reality abruptly when he realizes the snake had passed out. He removes the gag and unties the rope.

**I am lost within myself**

The task he most hadn't wanted to do was pull the sex toy from Ayame, but the amount of blood coming from his entrance, was cause for concern. He tugs on it gently and it pulls out with a squelchy sound. Hatori felt sick and suddenly wanted to retch. He was glad Ayame hadn't been aware of what had just happened.

**No I can't be someone else**

The dragon checks Ayame's pulse and finds it to be stable. The snake's breathing was good too, but if he didn't stitch up the many wounds, Ayame would be in trouble.

**So many things still left to say**

Hatori takes off his jacket and wraps the snake in it. The white of the fabric and Ayame's skin blended almost perfectly and the blood splatter contrasted horribly.

**I'll see you when I fall**

The dragon quickly scoops the snake up and hurries to the infirmary room. Ayame stirs and moans in pain. His eyes flutter open and he stares up at the dragon.

**Face the phantoms in my sleep**

"I love you Hatori." He sighs, then passes out again.

**They say time heals, will it help for me?**

**With every cut, you're in too deep**

**As sorrow plants another seed**

**All good things they come to die**

**Behold sadness in my eyes**

**But I'll forget and live my life**

**Thought you'll burn inside of me**

**I'll see you when I fall.**

**_Song: "Dearly Departed" - Arid_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N So sad, I know. But things will get better, I promise. Review please.)_


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

When Ayame wakes up, it feels as if he's under water. He can sense someone next to him and a hand holding his. He pries his eyes open and looks to his left. Hatori sat in a chair looking at the snake.

**Look into my eyes  
You will see, what you mean to me**

Suddenly, everything comes back to him, and the snake moans in despair.

"Are you in pain Aya?" Hatori asks gently. "No. I'm fine. I just remembered what happened." The dragon frowns.

**Search your heart, search your soul  
When you find me there you'll search no more**

"Aya, I'm sorry Akito did that. Were you ever truly mugged, or was that Akito's doings?" The dragon asks. "A-Akito." Ayame whispers. Hatori closes his eyes in what can only be grief, and Ayame looks away. Who was he to look at that beautiful face? He tries to shift in bed, and finds he had an IV in his arm.

**Don't tell me its not worth trying for  
You can't tell me its not worth dying for**

"Ayame, why didn't you tell me?" The snake doesn't reply. He had no answer for the dragon. At least not one he could say. "Ayame! Please look at me." Hatori says. The dragon gently tips Ayame's face to look at his.

**You know its true (you know it's true)  
everything I do, I do it for you**

"I don't deserve to look at you innocent angel. I am a corrupt soul. It' not right." Ayame whispers cryptically. He continues to advert his eyes. Hatori goes quiet and doesn't move for some time.

**Look into your heart, you will find  
There is nothing there to hide**

"You should leave now Hatori. I'll be fine for now. You have other duties to attend to. Thank you for taking care of me." The snake says

**Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice**

"A-Ayame, what do you mean you don't deserve to look at me? Your not a corrupt soul and why did you say you loved me earlier? Please explain things to me, I'm worried about you."

Ayame sighs. "Fine I'll explain everything to you, but you must promise me something. Promise you won't turn away from me. If you do, I will break." Hatori nods and remains quiet. Ayame takes this as a silent 'go ahead'. He truly didn't want to continue, but Hatori's gaze seemed to push the snake.

**Don't tell me its not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you**

"Akito had been punishing me for having feelings about someone. Someone I am not supposed to love, but I do. This person wouldn't want me, because Akito has tainted me." Ayame looks up into Hatori's eyes. "Who is this person Aya?" The dragon asks, though even he wasn't that dim.

"It's you Hatori. I love you."

**There is no love, like your love  
And no other, could give me more love**

A silence surrounds those six words. Ayame decides to justify them, before Hatori could reject them. "I don't expect you to say of feel anything, Hatori. I value what little bit of a friendship we have. Even when we were younger, I wanted you, but you would never talk to me and said I gave you headaches. Shigure was closer to you than I ever was. I—I'm sorry to dump all this on you. I'll be quiet now."

**There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way  
**  
Ayame goes silent and tears well up in his eyes. Hatori stands up and walks out of the room, without saying a word to the snake.

**There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way  
**  
Ayame lowers his head and sobs, entirely broken. It was all over.

**There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way**

You can't tell me its not worth trying for  
I just cant help it, there's nothing in the world I want more  
I would fight for you, yeah I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know its true  
Everything I do  
I do it for you

**_Song - "Everything I Do" - Brandy_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okies, so there's chapter seven. Sad still uh? Well there's only two more chapters left. Yay! Oh and when it comes to the sequel, it's already all typed and I wanted to know it you want me to post it all at once, or break it up? Review please. _


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight - **

_**Hatori's POV**_

Hatori, to put it lightly, was shocked. He didn't know what to do with himself. So Ayame loved him, and those hidden feelings were the reason Akito tortured the snake.

**When I look in your eyes,  
I see a whole different sky,**

In a strange way, the dragon felt responsible. Now that he knew the pain and misery he had caused Ayame, Hatori began to question his feelings for the snake. He still found Ayame annoying, when he was his usual cheerful self, but over the past two days, he came to be protective over the snake. Having seen Ayame close to death on two occasions, it really made Hatori think.

**Like I've never seen before  
And when I hear you're voice**

The snake was still as beautiful has he was back in high school, except for his body changing into that of a grown man. Hatori thought back to an interesting experiment he and Shigure had tried on Ayame, and feels his body flush. What was he doing? He did not like Ayame like that, and he should stop entertaining that notion. Just because he now knew the snake's feelings, didn't mean his were going to change.

**It's like a song that I can  
Listen to oh, over again**

After gathering himself, Hatori reenters Ayame's room. "Ayame we need to talk." The dragon says.

**Its so crazy how you make me go crazy  
Everytime that I'm near you**

"I don't mean to be rude Tori-San, but I don't want to hear it. Just please check to see if I'm well enough to leave, because I would really like to."

**Cause, you're just a dream  
This is my reality  
Totally insanity**

Hatori opens his mouth to speak, but found he had nothing to say. The snake's words hurt. For some reason, they really did. "Ayame what if was going to tell you good news, like that I loved you too?" The dragon foolishly asks.

**If I could be in your dream,  
All I wanna do  
**

Ayame scoffs loudly. "You are too cruel. We both know that would never be the case. Do not tease." The snake attempts to sit up and grunts in discomfort. "You shouldn't move yet Aya. You'll only cause yourself more pain." Again Ayame scoffs. "Nice." He mutters under his breath.

**Is be with you, be with you  
You're just a dream  
Just a dream**

Now Hatori really was hurt, but Ayame was hurt worse. The angel the snake once was, had gone and left a shell of itself behind. Hatori tries to harden his eyes and heart against the strange ache he was feeling. Trying to place the feeling, he thinks back to when he was with Kana. Wait no! What did this mean? Did he have some sort of feelings toward the snake?

**When I picture the world,  
It takes me to the sun**

"Can you please stop staring at me? I don't want pity Tori-San." Ayame whispers. He runs a hand through his silver hair to try and remove the knots. "Can you bring me a hair brush please?" Hatori nods, and finds a brush for the snake.

**I think about the way you smile  
And the words that you say**

Ayame starts to tame his beautiful hair into submission, but the IV kept getting in the way.

"Here let me help." The dragon offers stepping forward. He takes the brush back, and Ayame scoots to let Hatori sit down. The dragon sits closer than he probably should have. He gently runs the brush through Ayame's hair, and takes some into his other hand. It felt soft, and regardless of what had happened the night before, it smelt like Ayame. His hand gently brushes against the snake's pale neck, and Ayame shivers.

**Always seem to change  
The world I've been livin' in**

"T—that's enough. Thank you." He says pulling away from the dragon. Hatori realizes his actions had made the snake uncomfortable.

The dragon had to admit he had enjoyed touching Ayame in such an intimate way.

**You're just a dream, just a dream  
More than my imagination could ever see**

"I'll just go now. I should check on Akito." As soon as the words leave the dragon's mouth, he knows he chose the wrong thing to say.

**You're just a dream  
If I could be with you**

"Yes good-bye Tori-San." Ayame says turning his head up to give the dragon a sad smile. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

**Oh oh, you're just a dream  
Just a dream**

But Hatori knew there was plenty to worry about.

**_Song - "Just A Dream" - Jump 5_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So there you go. One chapter left. Hope everyone had enjoyed the bitter sweet sadness of this story. It's one of the best stories I've ever written. Review please. I like to hear your thoughts on things. _


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine - **

_**Ayame's POV**_

After braiding his now brushed hair, Ayame washes his face with the rose water on the side table.

**Oh thinkin' about our younger years  
There was only you and me**

His conversation with Hatori earlier had been quite taxing. All the snake want to do was sleep and not wake up for a good amount of time.

**We were young and wild and free  
Now nothin' can take you away from me**

Just as he's about to doze off, Hatori comes back into the room. His examination of Akito must have been short.

"Oh were you asleep? I beg your pardon, I brought you more medicine and we can take your IV out now. Do you want me to?" Ayame nods and holds out his arm. Hatori takes care to remove the needle gently, then presses some gauze down on the tiny wound.

**We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
**

After taping the gauze into place, Hatori turns to look Ayame in the eye. "Do you want a sponge bath? I imagine your wounds need a good wash, and I'm sure you want to get cleaned up a bit." The dragon seemed very professional considering the strange air that hung about them.

**And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms**

"That's fine." Ayame sits up and the sheets pool at his waist. He tries to remove the hospital like gown, but his arms hurt too much. Hatori gently pulls it up over the snake's head.

**I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven**

The tender sensuality of the moment strikes Ayame hard, and he bites his lip to stop the oncoming tears. Oh how he wished he were undressing Hatori right then. But the snake didn't deserve to look at the beautiful body.

**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart**

Ayame realizes he is stark naked and leaning against Hatori. When the damp cloth Hatori holds, touches his skin, the snake gasps, "H—Hatori." The dragon freezes, and Ayame knows he's crossed yet another line.

**It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

"I—I'm sorry Tori-San. I didn't mean any disrespect against you. Please do not think ill of—" Ayame is silenced as a pair of lips cover his own. Hatori was kissing him. The snake wastes no time in returning the kiss with wild passion.

**Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around**

When they pull away for air, Ayame nearly moans from the pleasure he was feeling. "This dream just get better and better." He says, and it was true. This had to be a dream. Nothing like this would ever happen in reality.

**Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Now, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
There's lots that I could say**

"No Ayame, this isn't a dream. It's real. I'm really here." Hatori takes off his shirt and lightly straddles the snake's naked waist. "Feel me. I'm real." The dragon takes Ayame's hands and places them upon his bare chest. "Do you feel me breathing? My heart is beating just for you, I realize now, I love you." The snake gasps. This was no dream. It really was happening.

**Just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

"Hatori I am used. I've been tainted, my innocence was stolen. Why would you want me?" Ayame asks turning his head away from the beauty before him. "Ayame, look at me." The snake obeys and looks up into the glistening eyes above him.

**I've been waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive**

"Your not tainted. You still have the innocence I love. Akito never took it, she only turned herself into a monster by hurting you. I realize I love you. Maybe in some way, I always have, who knows. But I want you to stop thinking you aren't worthy of me. I'm the one not worthy of you and your love, but I asks that you accept me anyway. Even though I was so blind to you and your feelings."

**For love to come along  
Now our dreams are comin' true**

Ayame could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks into his hair. "Oh Hatori, I love you. Please stay with me." He leans up as much as he can, and Hatori meets him in a passionate kiss.

** Through the good times and the bad  
Yeah - I'll be standin' there by you**

After the snake calms down a bit, he falls asleep with Hatori by his side. Even angels are allowed to love, right? But they should always pay heed to their God, or else consequences may be dire.

They choice they've made, will either make or break them.

--Owari--

**_Song - "Heaven" - Bryan Adams_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That's the end folks. Hope you liked. The sequel should be up soon. Look for it. Love you all and thanks for reading. Review please. -Rose_


	11. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION READERS:**

**The sequel to this story is now up. It's called Renegade Angels Affections, and can be found through my profile. Hope you read, and enjoy it. -Rose**


End file.
